she's my sister
by QueenCapsicum
Summary: What happens when a BrokenHearted Rachel, turns up at her brother's front door early one saturday morning claiming she's given uo her scholarship and is moving back to lima. What happens when she starts at McKinley? What happens when her olderbrother's friend Sam takes and interest in her? and what happens if Puck never told anyone about her? Samchel & Puckleberry Twins
1. Chapter 1

Early Saturday morning, in Lima, Ohio; when I heard a loud knock on the door I was confused. Unless someone was selling shit, no one really came by here before nine. I ripped of the covers and groaned as the cool air forced itself on to my legs and stumbled down the hallway until I hit the door. My eyes were still closed when I reached for the handle and clumsily opened the door. It was probably why I heard her voice before realizing the tiny brunette standing in front of me was in fact not someone selling shit but my twin sister with red puffy eyes and a shameful smirk written across her face.

My eyes went wide. I stood in the same spot for moments before she assaulted me with her arms gripping me so tight that I was still winded minutes after she let go. I could tell she was fighting tears and I knew some ass had broken her heart, but I that was something to be dealt with later, right now I just needed to reacquaint with the person who coexisted my half.

She pulled away hesitantly before speaking: "Puck," she smiled tearfully "You have no idea how-

"Much I missed you, Little Sister" I interrupted before pulling her inside, wrapping my arms around her protectively and gently placing my lips on her forehead.

"Come on, spill" I pushed playfully

"His Name was Daniel, he cheated on me, with Shannon."

Rachel informed me of the whole situation, I couldn't believe how enraged I was after the story; I was angry with the jackass who cheated on my sister with her best friend, I was angry with Shannon, who carelessly tossed my sister aside to fuck, who betrayed my other half, who left Rachel's heart so cracked that she gave up her scholarship and moved back to Lima.

"Noah, I know it's a lot, but I just, I need a place to stay"

"You really think I'm gonna let my baby sister live all alone with her misery and self pity?"

She perked up at that, despite my insensitive comment, she could live with me instead of with our (emotionally abusive) parents, "You never fail to amaze me, you know that? I'm really glad I have you" she praises croakily, her voice cracked from her previous tears.

"Me too, Rach, Me too"


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after she moved in Rachel seems to regain most of her colourful attitude and was half way back to her regular vibrant self. somethings would set her off, i knew because sometimes, if i hit a nerve, she would blink and push a finger towards the corner of her eye and hope that i wouldn't notice the silent tears.

we were sitting on the couch one afternoon when she brought up school. "Puck, I think i should enrol at McKinley next term."

I told if it's what she needed to do she should do it, and of course i was positively stoked to have my twin back, especially now i that i could be around to protect her, but i was admittedly a little bit sorry that she had to give up her scholarship to do it since she worked so hard to get it.

she smiled descreetly and i gave her a wink, in response to which she slapped me but i could help the outstretched smile that appeared on my face; there are no words to describe how much i missed, how much she completes me or how much i love her.

* * *

_Rachel's Point of view_

"have you got everything, your all set? you know where your classes are?" my brother looked so concerned i was tempted to take a picture but i settled for smiling slyly and mocking him with his own words

"For the last time Noah, I have books, I know where my classes are, I have money, and lunch, I've practiced my right hooks and I won't let any male who isn't capital G Gay look at me for too long without the punishment of a snide comment. I got this, and if I don't, I'll deal. Go be a crude asshole and stop being such a good Samaritan or I'll put my mad skills to use. On you. Okay" I assured him dismissively and hugged him goodbye.

"I'm sorry," he grinned "It's just, I love you and I don't want _anything_ to happen to you, this school... it's different here than in The Big Apple, okay? people can be Dickheads"

"People _can_ be dickheads, for example Noah Puckerman is _being_ a dick head _right now_, piss of would ya?" I smiled sarcastically while pulling away and walking in the opposite direction

"Yeah, Love you" he muttered under his breath hoping not to damage his badass rep, by uttering emotions towards his family. I smirked at this thought and let out a subtle giggle before walking up to the school pin up board, to look for extra curriculars to shine on my college application.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed, this is my first proper fix but its just a drabble so stick with it please, many chapters to come. xx allie_


	3. Chapter 3

"Puckerman, who's the new plate of delicious?" Finn demanded as I sat down on the rail across from the wall he, Sam, Matt and Mike all leant on.

"First of all, Finn, what kind of a endearment is that? and secondly, who in gods name are you bitchin' about"

"James said he saw you talking to the totally hot, new girl this morning," Sam stated casually. As the words fell from Sam's oversized lips I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier and I knew that at any second I would explode like the Incredible Hulk; Finn Just called my baby sister a 'plate of delicious'. I thought maybe I could hold it in and just tell him to back off and go punch a wall or something. That was before Finn reopened his idotic gob "said she had a killer-"

That's when I cut him off; I felt the big brother instincts already kicking into action as I slammed him against the wall. My hands were pressed against his chest and my body was pulsing with rage.

"Finish that sentence and you won't live to see tomorrow's sun, Rachel's. Off. Limits." I threatened quietly, "This goes for all of you. If I catch anyone even looking at her for a millisecond to long, you'll being on the receiving end of a pissed as hell Puckerman. ARE. WE. CLEAR." I finished intensely slowly loosening my grip watching him slide inch by inch back into the floor. I smirked inwardly at the realisation that: That angry Puckerman I was referring to might not have been me.

"Dude, what the fuck? You're totally overreacting, She's just some, very hot, might I add, piece of ass. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry" He said argued defensively

That was when I lost it: I walked by him casually suggesting that I might be convinced of his case, before jerking back up suddenly and squaring him the jaw over and over, not being able to control the enragement that was triggered by the green-light that he just uttered. "Did I not make myself clear when I told she is off limits? If you ever speak of her in that way again, It won't _just_ be this bad, you will be dead before you have a opening to reason with me! And again I find myself asking! ARE WE CLEAR?"

Somewhere midsentence I found myself sitting on top of him beating him repeatedly, not giving him the chance to offer an apology, and it wasn't until I felt a familiar touch impact my shoulder that I was able to stop.

I turned around calmly and stared at my sister, trying to think of words that might explain the situation in front of her, but all I could do was gape.

"Noah, Tone it down" she whispered evenly as she helped me to my feet and fitted herself into my side. She gracelessly shoved an earbug into my ear, letting it fill it with classic rock in an attempt to calm me down as we walked away from the group of dumbfounded glee-jocks.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, it's just, I don't like when people talk about you like that, you're my baby sister."

"Noah, Firstly, I've got a hot ass, I wake up at 6.00am and exercise every morning for half an hour for it, I know you do, but I don't mind the praise. Secondly, I can take care of me, I know you think it's your job; I feel the same way about you, but I'm capable of it. Thirdly, let's leave it there; If you tell people I'm your sister, I'll never get a boyfriend; everyone's afraid of you, and your badass status." She then smirked and leaned in to kiss my cheek, before nonchalantly strolling off and leaving me with her I-pod and the music that it radiated. I smiled as she walked away pondering upon the thought that: I'll never know, how she always knows what I need and when I need it.

* * *

_A/N How did you guys like it? also next chapter will probably be the same day from Rachel's POV. So we'll see how that goes._


	4. Chapter 4

I Pulled out my pen and went nuts signing up for anything could get my hands on, journalism club, celibacy club, Library committee and Finally Glee; my brother's always told me how much fun it is, and I loved to sing so what could go wrong? I pulled out my sheet of gold stars and placed one next to each of my signatures and just as the last one fell to the "New Directions" sign up sheet I sensed an unknown presence at my side. I turned and faced the thin, pale figure standing at my side.

"You're joining glee?" it was more of a statement than a question

"Well, Isn't that obvious?" I questioned condescendingly.

I'm not sure if he was fond of my 'take no prisoners attitude' (as my brother put it), or if his club was really desperate for new members but my comment was easily forgiven as he held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Kurt. I'm Glee, let me show you around."

Kurt took me around the school showing me piece by piece all the different places, people, and social dos and don'ts that made up McKinley high. He introduced me to other members of glee, and warned me to always have a change of clothes in the case of a "Slushy blitz attack". When we finished the tour we were standing inside the front of the school chatting casually when I heard uproar from the outside of the school.

"What's that?" I quizzed nosily

"It's probably some dumb jocks fighting over a sandwhich, they don't need our attention; they're beneath people like us." He smirked proudly as if it was some personal joke.

"Hey, that's mean, not all jocks fit the stereotype of an idiot." I countered in an offended tone. "Sorry, do you mind if I?"

"Sure go ahead, no ones stopping you." He granted suspiciously as I walked towards the scene before me; Noah planted on his friend, beating the shit out of him, eyes filled with fury, body throbbing with rage. I knew what upset him; there was only one thing that ever made him this angry, me. To me it was obvious that someone had spoken about me in a perverted or unfriendly matter, maybe it was a twin thing, maybe not. But the second I saw him, I knew I was the only person who would be able to calm him down. I jogged over to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, waiting patiently for him to turn around. I pulled him to his feet and slowly drew him away from the group of speechless, frozen men.

I fiercely shoved my pink earphone into his ear, droning out the anger the relayed around his body with the fast beating notes of classic rock. He looked at me and smiled apologetically before explaining, "Rachel, I'm sorry, it's just, I don't like when people talk about you like that, you're my baby sister."

I took a deep breath before trying to get across my point, "Noah, Firstly, I've got a hot ass, I wake up at 6.00am and exercise every morning for half an hour for it, I know you do, but I don't mind the praise. Secondly, I can take care of me, I know you think it's your job; I feel the same way about you, but I'm capable of it. Thirdly, let's leave it there; If you tell people I'm your sister, I'll never get a boyfriend; everyone's afraid of you, and your badass status." I Smiled lightly smirked and stretched up on to my tiptoes to kiss his cheek, before casually strolling off and leaving him with my bright pink I-pod and the music that it made.

When I finally reached Kurt all he could do was gape, "um, Hi?" I asked waving my hand repetitively in front of his face in a desperate search for some kind of response.

"H-h-h-how did you just do that?" He stuttered in a horrified tone "Did you just tame a pissed Puckerman? Did that just happen am I dreaming?"

"I have my methods." I smiled lightly, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"You really don't even realise how much of an impact you're gonna have on this school do you?"

I started to walk off in the mindset that Kurt would follow, but he just stood in he same place, with same a terrified expression on his face. I rewound my steps, carefully pacing backwards to tug at his hand. "Come on, Kurt, I Have to audition for your club, remember?"

He nodded slightly, and tried his hardest to recover from the shock and melt back into civilization as he meandered along behind my quick moving feet.


	5. Chapter 5 (Taste Of Your Heart)

Hesitant at first, I opened the door and tried my best to look confident as I walked in to the room full of people. Their reactions broadened to fit a wide range of emotions, some were shocked, some were terrified, the blond boy at the back was smirking, it was only acceptable; I'd only been here for one day and i already had a reputation. None of the reactions however came close to comparing with the ear-to-ear grinned planted directly across my brother's face.

"Rach!" Noah boomed cheerfully, from the other side of the room "You're here."

"Well, Duh" Sarcasm was evident in my tone.

He leaped forward and lunged at me, enveloping me in a huge bear hug. I was left breathless.

"Seriously, what is the deal with you guys, Finnocence is all damaged because of you, how are you making Puckerman act so... Human? It's seriously creeping the shit out of me."

"How about I just sing, huh. Seems like a reasonable option as it's what I came here to do?" Most of the choir room's inhabitants were slightly taken aback by my sudden outburst, and use of mockery, but my brother just laughed and muttered to himself that somethings never change before taking his seat next to the big-lipped blondie at the back of the room.

I walked to the back of the room and handed the sheet music to the piano man, who replied with a genuine smile.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and I'll be singing 'Taste of your heart' by The Parallel Lions a small community australian band."

"Got a last name Rachel?" The teacher sitting discreetly at the side of the classroom asked.

"Uh... Well... Um... I... It's just..." I sighed, I knew I'd have to let it slip eventually but not this soon, "Puckerman."

"Why are you asking Puck, How is he supposed to no your name if you can't remember it yourself?"

Snickers emerged from several students, but I didn't waste anytime in finding an opportunity to correct them.

"My Name is Rachel: Rachel. Barbra. _Puckerman_." There were few shocked faces but the majority were sporting look of realisation as if they were thinking 'Of course, that's why you look so familiar.'

Despite the others faces, my eyes were drawn to the side of the classroom where that tall jock my brother beat up sat next to the teacher, wide eyed, providing the room with a horrified expression. "Shit, Puck I am so sorry."

My brother just nodded and turned his attention to me, who I assumed was the only person to guess accurately that the words he was muttering under his breath were 'you better be'.

"Okay, Not that this wasn't really fun, but, I'm gonna sing now" My comment was praised by some but others sent me daggers across the room, I mostly just ignored them and tried to concentrate on the song, and portraying as much soul as I can get across. It was probably weird for me to care this much about a stupid club, but mostly I just wanted to make my brother proud.

"From a taxi on an overpass  
in the mist-up of the windscreen glass and the dull streaks of rain  
and I recognise  
something like pain

I keep on waiting on the turbulence to pass I've got no means of knowing anything will last I don't know much  
just the taste of your heart

in the quickstep of the evening rush in the swelter of the human crush and the madness transpires  
all my thoughts of you

are simple desires

I keep on waiting on the turbulence to pass I've got no means of knowing anything will last I don't know much  
just the taste of your heart

one day I'm gonna wake up and find you one day I'm gonna sit up and see you home one day I'm gonna wake up and find you one day I'm gonna sit up and see you gone

I keep on waiting on the turbulence to pass I've got no means of knowing anything will last I don't know much  
just the taste of your heart"

(if you want to know what the song sounds like just copy and paste and listen to it watch?v=u20witcArXE)


End file.
